


The Best Karaoke Singers Ever

by Richonnesmints



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: F/M, chimney and maddie are the cutest, chimney is very thoughtful and sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 16:54:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17063492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Richonnesmints/pseuds/Richonnesmints
Summary: Chimney surprises Maddie with a karaoke machine.





	The Best Karaoke Singers Ever

**Author's Note:**

> I'm getting really good at somehow posting two fanfics in one day, but hello.

Maddie heard a knock at her door and she smiled; she already knew it was Chimney. He had texted her thirty minutes earlier and told her he was going to come over.

She rushed to open the door and she was both confused and amused at the same time. Chimney was holding a huge box that was wrapped in gift wrap.

“Ho, ho, ho. Merry Christmas!” Chimney greeted her.

Maddie shook her head and gave him a small smile. “Christmas was five days ago. Come in,” she told him.

“I know, but I still really wanted to get you something,” Chimney said as he walked in. 

He put the box in front of the couch, so Maddie could sit down and open it.

“And besides, this is technically a gift for both of us. It’s something we can do together.”

Maddie’s brows raised. She began to wonder what it was. She walked over to the couch and sat down.

“Wait,” Maddie said, frowning.

“What’s wrong?” Chimney asked.

Maddie shrugged and gave him a sad smile. “You’re always buying movies and spending your money on me… and now this? I should really be a better friend and start buying you stuff too.”

“Come on, don’t be silly. You’re an amazing friend, and honestly, Maddie… you give me something every day. You being my friend and actually putting up with me, and laughing at my jokes… those are the best gifts I could ever receive.”

All Maddie could do was sit there and look up at him with the biggest grin on her face. 

She honestly would’ve never imagined that she would’ve found such an amazing friend.

“Chim… your jokes are funny though. Why do you always act like they’re bad?” She asked after a moment.

“You’re the only one who ever laughs at them,” he explained.

“So… if you and I like the same jokes, then that means I’m apparently not funny either.”

“Wrong. You are very funny,” Chimney said.

“Maybe people don’t get our sense of humor. Maybe they just don’t get us,” Maddie pointed out.

“You know what? I think you’re right.”

Maddie nodded and looked up at Chimney while he stared back. They continued to do this for a lot longer than they should have. It was actually starting to get a little awkward.

Maddie cleared her throat and looked down at the box.

“So…” she spoke to try to release the heavy awkward tension that was in the room. “I’m gonna open this now.”

“Okay,” Chimney said.

Maddie started to tear the gift wrap off. She saw three letters: “KAR”

“Chimney…” she said.

She was sure she already knew what it was, but she continued to tear the gift wrap.

A smile began to form on her face as she confirmed what it was: it was a karaoke machine.

Maddie looked up at Chimney and grinned as she shook her head.

“I had a lot of fun singing with you at the bar that night, and I thought this would be a cool thing for us to do when we hang out sometimes. This is okay, right? If not, I’ll go and take it back.”

Maddie pushed the box to the side and walked over to Chimney. She wrapped her arms around him.

“Thank you,” she said before she pulled away.

Chimney smiled. He walked over to the box and got down on his knees.

Maddie made her way back to the couch.

Chimney began to open the box.

“Maddie, can I ask you something?” He asked as he looked up at her.

Maddie nodded.

“Is singing something you weren’t really serious about or did you ever think about making a career out of it?”

Maddie shrugged. 

Memories of her singing and dancing in her room when she was thirteen circled around her mind. 

“I did want to become a singer when I was a kid, but as I got older, I guess I lost interest in it because mostly everyone told me that I’d never make it. No one really took me seriously, you know? So, I stopped caring too and it was just one of those things that I eventually pushed away.”

Maddie remembered lying in bed at night crying because no one believed in her. Music meant so much to her, and she hated to think that she wasn’t ever going to be good enough for anyone.

Chimney nodded and frowned.

“Well, they were all dead wrong. I think you could’ve made it. You’re an amazing singer, Maddie, and I’m not just saying that. You’re honestly better than most of the actual singers on the radio these days.”

Maddie gave him the best smile she could. He honestly had no idea how much those words meant to her.

“And I’m really sorry that no one believed in you. If I would’ve known you then, I would’ve been your number one fan.”

Chimney surprised Maddie time and time again. Just when she thought she couldn’t care any more for him, he just kept piling on to the many sweet things he had already said to her. Maddie found herself appreciating Chimney more and more every day.

“Thank you so much,” Maddie whispered.

Chimney reached over and touched her hand. He only let it stay for a few seconds before he moved it away and went back to opening the box.

That was another thing Maddie had noticed about both of them lately: they had been getting kind of touchy with each other… touching each other’s hands, hugging… she definitely didn’t think it was a bad thing. She loved the fact that she was getting more and more comfortable around him. 

She also loved that Chimney liked touching her too…

Maddie cleared her throat and looked over at Chimney. He already had the karaoke machine out of the box and was near the tv.

Chimney began to explain how it all worked, and how it even came with cables so they could connect it to the tv.

“...So, that way we don’t have to go blind trying to see the lyrics on the screen of this karaoke machine. And this actually came with a lot of CDs so we should be good for a while. But if we start to get bored, we could even go to YouTube if we wanted to because we can connect this to laptops or phones, pretty much anything.”

He had it all hooked up in under ten minutes. When he finished, Maddie walked over and he handed her a microphone. Chimney grabbed the other one and turned it on.

He tapped the top of it and it seemed to be working. Maddie did the same thing and hers was working too.

“Are you ready to rock?” Chimney asked into the microphone.

Maddie smiled. “We’re singing a rock song?”

Chimney moved the microphone away from his mouth and looked at Maddie.

“No… I mean, I don’t know. I’ve just always wanted to say that into a microphone.”

Maddie laughed and shook her head. “What song are we singing first?”

“I already put a CD in before you came over here… let me see what songs are on there,” he said as he grabbed the case.

“Let’s sing the first song,” Maddie said.

“That’s Proud Mary.”

Maddie smiled. “Let’s do it… as long as it’s okay with you.”

“It’s fine with me,” Chimney said as he bent down and pressed the the “play” button.

“Chimney Han and Maddie Buckley AKA the best karaoke singers ever coming at you live with Proud Mary,” he announced in a deep voice.

Maddie started to laugh and she missed her cue to start singing. She playfully swatted at him.

“We haven’t even started yet and you’ve already made me mess up,” she said.

Chimney smiled as he bent down and restarted the song, but he quickly hit pause instead of letting it play.

“I’ll announce what we’re singing before we start singing each song, so I don’t make you laugh.”

Maddie smiled. “But why do you even have to announce it?”

“Because it’s fun,” he said, grinning.

“Fine. Announce away.”

“Yes!” Chimney said excitedly.

“Chimney Han and Maddie Buckley AKA the best karaoke singers ever coming at you live with Proud Mary. Take two,” he announced in a deep voice.

Maddie shook her head and laughed. 

God, he really was adorable.

“Are we ready to start the song now?” Maddie asked.

“I’m ready if you are, partner.”

“I’m ready, partner.”

Chimney pressed the play button and Maddie looked over at him. He gave her a smile as she began to sing. 

Maddie tried her best to focus on the lyrics on the screen instead of looking at Chimney’s face.

The more he looked at her, the more his smile grew bigger and his eyes lit up.

And honestly, that made Maddie’s heart skip a beat or two.

**Author's Note:**

> There possibly might be more chapters to this. I don’t know yet. I had an idea where the more Chimney and Maddie would sing songs together, the more the songs would be about being in love/falling in love/sex etc. and it would just make their sexual tension go off the charts, but I DONT KNOW. I usually just write oneshots, I’ll see I guess.


End file.
